


Braids

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: Cho and Luna being cute in Ravenclaw
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Braids

Cho always wondered what Luna did when she disappeared to her dorm room when everyone else was sitting around the fire debating the principles of existentialism. She figured the other girl just didn't want to talk about Descarte and Kierkegaard again for a 50th time and she didn't blame her so tonight, she snuck upstairs after her. What she saw, surprised her.

Luna was sitting in the middle of the floor with a miniaturised pink pony, and she was braiding it's hair and threading flowers through it. "This will help you keep the flibberty-widgets away," the blonde said in a dreamy tone and Cho giggled. Everyone knew there was no such thing, but Luna looked so adorable that, instead of correcting her, Cho said, "Can I help? Maybe you need your hair braided too?" Yes, perhaps now was the opportunity to make a move on Luna.

Ever since her blow up with Potter, Cho realized that she wasn't really into men. Or at least, not into boys. Mr Malfoy was awfully pretty but he was also on the wrong side of things and pretty disdainful. She didn't want anything to do with that. And, of course, he was married and had a prat for a son who was her age. But she was digressing...

Luna looked up and smiled. "I'd love that, but we need to braid Ginny's tail first." 

"Ginny? That's not really...?"

"Of course not, silly! I just like that name and its coat is just as pink as Ginny gets when you bring her off," Luna said serenely as if it were nothing.

Cho stared. "I didn't know you liked women too."

"I like everyone who likes me," Luna said. "So, yes, I like you too, but I didn't want to scare you so I was waiting for you to come find me."

"Oh. Alright then." 

"I wish you would have told me," Cho mumbled, blushing.

Luna giggled. "You were upset over Harry. I can see how he could be upsetting. He doesn't know about emotions and you need someone who knows when you need a good cuddle." Obviously, she was implying that she herself--despite being absent-minded at times--would be perfect for the role.

"That's true." Cho smiled and sat down, braiding 'Ginny's' tail so Luna could thread flowers through it. "This is actually really nice and calming. Thanks."

"No problem," Luna murmured and leaned over to kiss Cho's cheek, delighting in the blush it caused. 

fin.


End file.
